Bruised, wet and covered in glitter
by Sassysaint
Summary: This is a one shot based on a prompt from a Facebook group. If you don't like smut it's not for you. I assure you it's more sensual than graphic.


_**This is a writing prompt from FB where the story must start with the first line "She showed up at his door bruised, soaking wet and covered in glitter"**_

 _ **This is my first one shot and my first story not writing in first person. I need to thank my first and only ever Beta. Not only did she clean up my mistakes but she gave me some serious feedback I couldn't ignore. Thank you so much for your quick turn around Jenn, I am always anxious to publish! If you don't lie smut, this story isn't for you.**_

 _ **************************************************R &S***********************_

Smutty goodness-

She showed up at his door bruised, soaking wet and covered in glitter. Usually she would just let herself in but her keys were lost. Lester was at the front desk and had wordlessly ushered her into the elevator and set it to take her to seven.

So here she stood looking down at the ground afraid to meet his eyes, embarrassed and unsure of what to do next, not wanting to explain her latest disaster. Didn't want to tell him why she chose to come to come to him. She wanted his arms around her and craved his warmth.

She was wearing a tight black mini-skirt with a hot pink painted on tank top that barely covered her breasts with her five-inch shining black FMP's hanging from her fingers. Standing before him with chattering teeth as chills ran through her body. No words were spoken but the chattering from her teeth grew louder in the quiet..

He reached out and grabbed her left wrist; pulled her into him and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her. He pushed the heavy steel door closed behind her and then gently rubbed her back. She shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold but from the heat of his body. Feeling herself melt into him she luxuriated in the feel of his warm breath against her ear.

"Babe"

That was all he said. Just that one word and she felt herself relax. That's all she needed to hear. It was the only word that could both relax and ignite her at the same time. He pulled away and moved an arm under her knees, lifting her up bridal style. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his chiseled chest as he carried her to the bedroom. The scent of his shower gel hit her nose and she inhaled deeply. Pure sex. That scent mixed with his own unique smell was pure sex. The heat that shot through her body left her panting.

He sat her back onto her feet and cupped each side of her face with his warm, strong hands. Slowly stroking his fingers along her cheeks and staring into her eyes before leaning in and gently placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he let his hands slowly ease down to her shoulders pausing for a moment before continuing to move down her arms. A stream of scorching heat followed his touch. The hands skimmed her stomach and he massaged her gently before his fingers traveled up and under her tank top.

Lifting her soaking wet tank top over her head he let it drop to the floor. She felt his hands return to her stomach, then he gently guided them to her hips and moved them towards the button of her skirt. Warm tingles skittered throughout her body as he slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down on her skirt. Bending over, he began to wiggle the skirt over her hips. His hands guided it all the way down to her ankles, slowly lifting up each leg until the skirt was piled beside her feet.

Grabbing her hand and tugging her behind him, he guided them into the bathroom as he leaned in to turn on the water. Turning back to her he kissed her shoulder then moved his soft but firm lips to her neck. Placing open mouth kisses down her chest, he didn't stop until he reached the swell of her aching breasts. Before she knew what was happening his warm hands were suddenly at her back unclasping her wet bra, slowly pulling the straps over her gently sloping shoulders.

Dropping the bra and placing kisses where the straps had covered her shoulders, his strong hands moved slowly down her body as a shiver ran through his own. As his fingers traced down her sides she closed her eyes and reveled at his touch. When he reached her hips his hands gripped her firmly before he finally grabbed the sides of her panties.

Once again, he moved down to his knees as he pulled her panties slowly down her long legs. When he got to her ankles he gently lifted each foot until he had them completely removed and tossed out of reach. He slowly leaned in closer and kissed one knee and then the other as he continued to move up. His movements were almost painstakingly slow as he laid warm kisses on her thighs and then went straight to her stomach before quickly pulling himself up. She hadn't missed the fact that he had skipped over the promised land.

He held his hand out to her and she found herself quickly placing her hand in his without any thought of fear or doubt. The pull of his strong hand gently led her closer, but held her back as he leaned in to turn on the water. Once it was hot enough he directed her to climb inside and she immediately moved her head underneath the warm stream of water. It seemed like only one second had passed but it had to be longer before his presence was felt in front of her and before his hands were on her shoulders. Her eyes opened to see him naked before her.

Every inch of his body was already committed to her memory. Her eyes were still irresistibly drawn to him, drawn to his piercing chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that were currently dilated with his desire. She noticed the vein pulsing on the side of his absolutely edible neck before her eyes slid to his chest. The expanse of his chest was breath taking. His bulging muscles were covered in smooth mocha latte skin. Feeling herself hold back a moan she bit into her lower lip and admired his taught and toned abs.

Spinning her around to face the hot spray, he prepared to wash her as she waited for his touch. A cap popped open and then his hands were in her hair. The scent of the vanilla shampoo he kept in his apartment for the times she had come to seek safety and refuge quickly filled the air. A groaning sound escaped from her pink lips as she leaned her head back and his large hands massaged her scalp.

When he was done he turned her again to allow the water to rinse it out. He reached around her and massaged her hair as his lips covered hers. She moaned when she felt his tongue touch hers. His hard body was pressed against her as he massaged the soap from her hair. His mouth still on hers as the kiss grew more passionate. Though she tried to hold on to some semblance of control, she couldn't stop herself from moaning into his mouth.

Pulling away, he again turned her body and she waited for the touch of his hands as she lifted her face up to the warm water. Then she felt his hands move to her hair again. Rubbing in conditioner once again released the sweet smell of vanilla into the air.. It felt so good to have his hands massaging her hair and scalp. No one had ever taken such good care of her. In the past any shower with a man included sex and then she washed up alone. She should have known better. Everything was better, everything was different with him.

His hands had barely left her hair when she felt the soft loofah press against her stomach. Another moan she couldn't hold back any longer quickly escaped her lips. The soapy warm loofah was moved up and through the center of her chest. The bubbles he left behind tingled against her skin. He began his slow journey to her neck. Small circles were made over every inch of her shoulders before he guided the loofah over her breasts. Before her body was allowed to fully relax into his touch he quickly brought her attention to his next target. The feel of the soap he rubbed into the knotted muscles in her back was near euphoric. Rubbing firmly enough to ease her muscles but still gentle enough to bring her goosebumps. The process was continued until he was on his knees before her. He pulled up a foot and she reached out to steady herself on his shoulder. The souls of her feet felt the slow and tender touch of the loofah before each one was set back down and her balance was returned.

His hands reached over head before she heard him remove the shower massager. He started with her hair and she felt the conditioner being rinsed from her curly strands. Then he directed the stream of water to the back of her neck. The water pulsated a steady stream of heat, rinsing the soap off of her shoulders and back. When he reached her breasts, she heard him let out a quiet moan. Cupping her breast with his hand, he brushed a thumb across her already hard and aching nipple. He aimed the steady stream at her nipple and then made circles around it. Moving his hand to her other breast, he continued the attention.

The water sprayed on her stomach and he used his hand to gently wipe away the soap. Feeling his strong arms reach around her, he guided the stream to her ass. She felt the soap move through her cheeks as the water guided it down and she felt it run down the backs of her legs to the shower's bottom. Next, he went straight to her legs as he rinsed her thighs and moved the water down until the soap was drained from her legs completely.

Settling down onto his knees he wrapped his hand around her ankle. The strength and length of his fingers was suddenly noticeable to her as she felt her ankle entirely encased in his grip. She allowed him to move her leg and set her foot onto the bench seat. The water was aimed at the insides of her thighs and she quivered with anticipation. His hand came up and gently cupped her mound and she was unable to stop herself from pressing into his hand.

He slid his hand up and down her swollen lips until his finger found it's way into her wetness. She moaned out in pleasure as he leaned in closer and she felt his hot breath on her center. A gentle kiss was placed on the one spot he knew would cause her the most pleasure. He kissed it again and she looked down to meet his eyes. Pulling his head back, he smiled up at her as he added a second finger. His eyes were kept locked on hers as he moved the shower massager closer. Her body stilled as the pulsating stream was aimed at her now swollen and sensitive nub before her hips jerked forward.

"Oh God."

That phrase had been the first words to escape her mouth since he had greeted her at the door. Her silence was unusual but then again, the whole night was unusual. She felt the burning as her body moved closer to release. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up. Her body moved on it's own volition, pressing into his fingers as the waves crashed over her. Before she realized what she was doing her fingers gripped his wet hair as she voiced her pleasure.

He gently placed her foot back onto the shower floor and got to his feet. The massager was placed back to where it belonged and he turned off the water. He stepped out first and grabbed a towel. Instead of wrapping it around himself he held it out to her. She stepped closer and he gathered her up into the warm towel. Beginning with her shoulders he gently rubbed her dry before finally reaching for his own towel. He wrapped it around his hips before using another towel to remove the water from her hair.

His hand guided her back into the bedroom and moved her until she was standing beside the bed. He pulled back the covers and stripped her of her towel before motioning for her to climb in. Met by the touch of the soft sheets she had been craving she released a deep breath and relaxed her body completely. The bed dipped as hequickly slid in beside her and pulled her into his arms. He laid on his back and gathered her to his side. Her arm wrapped across his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder where he greeted her with a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"What happened tonight?" he finally said more than one word.

"Dominos" she answered in one word.

"The strip club?" he asked as he felt her nod against him.

They sat in silence as he waited for her to elaborate. Finally, she gathered the courage to continue.

"I decided to go undercover as a waitress. I had a big money skip to catch and rumor was he frequented the club. I needed to do my own distraction. He came in and I waited on him. He was alone and was drinking a lot. I decided it was best to wait until he was sufficiently drunk." She began

"The glitter?" he asked

"Some of the guys in the front row…the regulars. They kept trying to get me up on the stage. They wanted some fresh meat." She rolled her eyes and even without seeing her face he felt it.

"Did you?" he asked

"The girl that was dancing pulled me up onto the stage. She sat me down and started giving me a massage. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when she got to my stomach and tried to move my shirt up. I pulled away and made my way to my feet. The men were going crazy. I glanced down and realized she had been massaging me with body glitter." She sighed

"That must have been quite a sight." He said as he pictured it in his mind.

He could almost see his woman standing on the stage. Under the lights with the glitter shimmering off of her body. No doubt her cheeks turned pink as she blushed with embarrassment. She wasn't the type who enjoyed showing off her body. In public she was very self-conscious of her appearance. It was only in bed with him that she had confidence.

"I escaped the stage and did my best to escape the hands that tried to maul me whenever I served the drinks. I got bigger tips as the men seemed to appreciate the glitter that now covered me." She admitted.

He gently moved his hand over the bruise on her shoulder. He realized that it was caused by a hand. A firm grip that had marred her creamy skin with fingerprints that were slowly turning purple. His body tensed with anger and he tried not to picture hands on her that weren't his.

"I went back to serving drinks and watching my skip. By the way he was drinking I was sure he only needed one more before I would be able to lead him outside and get him into my car." She let out a deep sigh

"It's not raining." He told her waiting to hear how she got soaked.

"He finished that final drink and I sweet talked him into following me. We were just passing the stage when I felt myself being pulled to it. The regulars had gotten even more frisky as the alcohol seemed to dull more of their brain cells." She let out a deep breath.

She hesitated and he waited for her to continue.

"They tossed me up on the stage and I landed on my knees." She explained as he pictured the bruises he had noticed on her knees.

"Babe" he pulled her tighter against him.

"Of course, the stripper enjoyed the loud cheers and new money being tossed up onto the stage. She pulled me up onto my feet and once again I was guided into that damn chair. I tried to wiggle away as she did her little lap dance. Then she stood back and smiled at me. She smiled at me and then pulled this chain." She stopped again.

He waited her out. She let out another deep breath and he knew she was blushing.

"It was water. It was like a whole bucket of water was dumped on me. It was freezing. I shrieked and the entire club was cheering and clapping and going crazy. All I could think about was this all getting back to my mother." She paused. "Or back to you."

He rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her and offer her reassurance.

"I don't want to be your entertainment." She sniffled.

"I don't want to be the woman that has to eventually leave your bed." She continued.

"I don't need the ring but I want more commitment than a condom." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head.

"You entertain me because you bring light and happiness into my life. You only have to leave the bed when you want to. You have always been more than just a conquest that needed a condom." He tried to explain.

"But your life…it doesn't lend itself - " She began.

"We already have one." He whispered.

He felt her head move as she wiggled against him. She lifted up and looked down at him, her face hovering above his. She was searching his eyes. Trying to see what he was feeling. Trying to read what he wanted. He reached up and cupped her face.

"You. Only you. It's only been you. I've shown you with actions but hidden behind my words. It's always been you Babe. There's no one else for me." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Me?" she questioned.

"I love you." He told her.

She waited. She waited for him to take it back. She waited for him to add something to it. She waited for him to try to take it away with some flippant dismal as if it meant nothing. Instead he smiled up at her. His thumb gently skimmed her bottom lip. He lifted his head off of the pillow and moved his lips closer to hers.

"I want you." He told her with his lips brushing against hers.

He let his head fall back to the pillow. She was still speechless. Waiting and wondering. She thought this could all be a dream. There was no way this was real. She had dreamed but she had never dared to hope that he would say these things to her. His hand gently stroked up and down her spine. She felt a chill shudder through her body and she arched back into his hand.

"I need you." He whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.

She let herself go. She cleared her mind and allowed her feelings to take over. She buried her hands into his hair and gave it a slight tug. He moaned into her mouth as his hands shifted her body on top of him. She could feel his thickness pressed against her stomach. She wiggled her body as she moved to press him against her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her into him. She could feel how hard he was beneath her.

The kiss grew more demanding before she came up for air. Hands quickly dug into her unmanageable curls as he tilted her head back. With her neck exposed his lips skimmed against it and she tilted her closed eyes up to the ceiling. His teeth skimmed across her skin as he placed gentle bites and warm kisses on her skin. Leaning into him, she pressed her lips against his neck. He kissed her shoulders as she continued to move across his neck with wet open- mouthed kisses.

She quickly found herself lifting her lower body. The new placement pressed the tip of his engorged member against her center when she leaned forward. Her wet lips parted to make room for his hard shaft as she rubbed against it and closed her eyes in pleasure. She pressed herself down and rubbed against it again. She moved past it and then pressed down harder into his body as she slowly slid herself down. She guided the tip into her warm wet center and pushed back. She stilled once he was completely buried inside of her.

They both laid still with their bodies refusing to move. They were breathing heavy as she placed her hands on his chest and sat up onto his lap. She groaned as she felt him move in deeper. Hands reached up to cup her breasts and she watched him with hooded eyes. He massaged her as he gently circled her nipples. When he heard her moan he squeezed one nipple in between his thumb and finger. Her hips made a circular motion as her body grind against his. He reached out to pinch the other nipple and she undulated her hips again. His eyes grew dark with desire.

His hands moved to her hips and he gently and slowly raised her up. She thought he was going to pull her away. Once he reached the tip of his shaft he slowly moved her body back down onto him. She arched her body back and took over. His hands dropped to his sides as she moved up and down on him.

Every time her body pressed down on him she moaned out. She wasn't the vocal type. At least she wasn't the vocal type before him. Moaning had typically been a part of her sex life but never so much or so loud as she did with him. Her hips moved faster and his hands were back on her hips. Her breaths were coming out in short pants and she could hear him moaning. It was low and deep and almost sounded like a growl but he was making noise. He was letting go and he was losing control.

They moved together like their bodies had done this dance a million times. They knew when to go fast. When to go slow and when to grind it out. It wasn't long before she felt the pleasure building inside of her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned back. She moved faster. She was giving him all she had. There was no holding back now as she worked her body to give him the same pleasure he was giving her.

Her legs began to shake. The heat flooded through her whole body. She felt the pleasure from her head to her toes. Her body was vibrating and she felt herself pulse around him and then he growled. His growl was loud and long as his hips shot up from the bed. He held her tight as he drove into her once and then twice before he shuttered in release. Her hips moved with him riding out her pleasure as her hot core prolonged his pleasure until he was completely spent.

Their bodies were completely pressed together when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her hair when she turned her head sideways to lay her cheek to his chest. She tried to regain her breath as she relaxed to the sound of his heartbeat when it began to slow. As she felt him relax into the magical sheets she took a deep breath. It was time. She would finally tell him. She was ready to admit it.

Pulling her cheek away from his chest she stared into his warm chocolate eyes. He reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and smiled at her. His head came off the pillow as he leaned up and gently kissed her forehead. The kissed cause a smile to spread across her face as she glanced down at his handsome face.

"I love you." She whispered.

She watched him release a deep breath as he closed his eyes briefly. When his eyes opened again they were focused on hers. His hand moved to cup her face and she leaned into his gentle grip before closing his eyes to bask in his warmth.

"Babe"


End file.
